Insufferable Pregnancy
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: One-shot follow up to Insufferable Cruelty due to many demands for a pregnancy follow-up. This story makes the most sense after reading that fic first but if your just looking for some kinky smut you'll probably enjoy this. Thorki, mpreg. smut explicit.


It began with whispers and rumors from merchants that travel throughout the realms. Then, there was Thor's new illness. Thor stopped drinking all manner of alcoholic beverages, and even seemed to stop eating; at least in public. The thing that confirmed everyone's suspicions, however, was not a telltale baby bump. It was that he kept shielding his stomach while sparring, and then gave up the sport altogether.

Loki's pregnancy is public knowledge. It was conceived publicly at the fertility festival on Jotunnheim in front of thousands of people. However, word has spread that other things happened at that festival. Taboo things. Things that no Aesir man is supposed to do.

Thor notices that women keep following him. Some in curiosity, others with desperation. They have begging in their eyes born of the belief that Thor can bless them with a child. Finally one woman is bold enough to ask to rub his still flat belly.

"I am a Prince of Asgard not a praying totem. Leave me be."

"But my Prince! We must know my liege, are you the long awaited fertility god, returned to us at last?" One woman cries out. Another follows suit.

"Please my Lord! Bless me with a child!"

"I've bore my husband six daughters and no sons. Please bless me!"

"You have all been terribly misinformed. I'm not… (Please My Lord!) I'm not…" Thor swings Mjolnir into the air and flies away like a coward. He lands on the balcony of his private royal chambers, brooding and storming both within and without. Loki is lounging in the parlor reading a book when his mate thunders in.

"Something wrong darling?" Loki asks.

"They all know. They all know about the ergi thing I did with you on Jotunnheim. Women are following me everywhere. I don't know what to do."

"Thor Odinson I know you are not suggesting you are ashamed of our lovemaking." Loki's voice has an edge of warning to which Thor is not accustomed.

"I'm not! I'm just…The men will perceive me as weak for enjoying such activities. With this babe growing inside me they will know that in order for it to have been conceived I would have had to been taken like a woman."

"Oh come off it! You and your silly pride. Let the fools talk if they dare. You can simply smash their heads in. Besides your grandfather was really your grandmother. It runs in the family."

"You are not making me feel better." Thor looks over his shoulder at Loki. "I won't be able to keep this a secret from father for much longer, if it is still a secret. The public seems to know or suspect. It is only a matter of time before my father holds a formal ceremony and my pregnancy announced."

Loki regards his husband for a moment. He's such a simple brute. Loki both loves and dislikes this about his husband. He is a simple man with simple needs but his simple mind can be bothersome at times. Still, Loki understands that for him, being a pregnant man is not normal among his people and that someone like Thor, used to adoration and popularity has never had to endure cruelty or criticism. Thor is in need of his emotional support not his dismissal. He gets up and walks to his husband, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Loki lays his head in the space between Thor's massive shoulder blades and listens to the man breathe.

"I think I know what might make you feel better." Loki says. Thor notes the naughty tone.

"Hmm?"

"We should visit the field of wildflowers. We could spend the afternoon one with nature."

"And personally pollinating all the flowers with our own seed?"

"Not all of them, just the ones in the immediate vicinity."

"Knowing my luck the flowers would get pregnant."

"A flower child. How lovely. I can almost imagine her."

"Her? How do you know it would be a girl?"

"Because I say so. Instead of your golden hair she'd have golden petals sprouting from her head." Loki muses. Thor turns and returns Loki's embrace, giving him a warm gentle smile.

"That sounds rather sweet, but I'd rather indulge in something a little bit more…feral."

"I like that too."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun has set though the sky still holds the last remaining remnants of fading blue sky. The training field is empty this time of day. The soldiers of Asgard have long retired to the showers and then the taverns for rest and relaxation. They could get caught by some unlucky passerby, or perhaps lucky, if they enjoy the show. Thor and Loki both remove their tunics and grab staffs to fight each other. It goes without saying that blows to the stomach are definitely off limits. In fact this isn't really a fight so much as a mating dance of tease and seduction. The very first game they ever played.

"Will you yield to me again thunderer?"

"I never yielded to you the first time."

"I think that is a point of debate we should discuss with your friends." Loki smiles at him. His flat stomach is still lean, still defined. It has only been two months since the festival. The fight begins when Loki spins his staff and moves to the right. Thor watches him close but does not move yet. Their staffs crack when they meet, and then they freeze. Their mouths are inches apart and as they eye fuck each other they assess where they can do the most damage. Loki leans in and nips at Thor's neck, licking a line up the jaw to taste his salty sweat. Thor pushes him off and they break apart and circle again. They crack their staffs together again a few more times. Loki's catlike movements make Thor salivate. The wind whips that damn hair, making blood course and pool in the lower regions of Thor's body. Thor makes a quick grab for Loki and spins him round, forcing Loki to drop his staff. Thor uses his own staff to put Loki in a choke hold (gentle of course). Once again Loki has the advantage of having his ass pressed squarely into Thor's harden crotch.

"This didn't work out so well for you last time you know." Loki gyrates his hips.

"That is because I was playing fair and you were not." Thor wraps a hand around Loki's throat and tosses the staff aside. His other hand goes down Loki's trousers to stroke the man's cock. Thor attacks the side of Loki's neck with his tongue and teeth as sweet mewling sounds ripple out of Loki.

"If you come like this you lose you know." Thor licks the shell of Loki's ear. Loki's hands try to scramble for something of Thor's to touch, but with the two of them positioned back to chest he cannot get a good angle to touch or stroke anything that is sensitive. Loki wiggles his hips with even more fervor to try to get Thor riled up. Unfortunately with Thor stroking and petting his front this only makes things worse. Loki's eyebrows furrow as he tries to resist Thor's ministrations and then his breath hitches.

"Thor…"

"Do you yield?"

"What do I get if I yield?"

"To suck me on your knees. If you're a good boy I'll reward you with a savage fucking right here out in the open."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Thor!" Loki can feel his orgasm building…when Thor pulls his hand from Loki's pants. "NO! Please!" Loki begs.

"You'll not come until you yield and you'll not come unless I come first." Thor growls. His need to dominate and be Alpha is so obvious to Loki, but he doesn't care. He's wants his body to be broken apart by the rod of the thunder god. Loki makes a whimpering needy sound and he finally relents.

"I yield."

Thor releases his grip on Loki's neck and Loki sinks to his knees to worship his god of sex. They haven't noticed, but they have a growing audience. One soldier became two, and then two became six, and then six became the whole god damn barracks. Amazingly no one makes a sound. The forty plus men all use their training in stealth to file in quietly into the bleachers on the south end of the training arena. It is fully night time now and the men hide in the shadows of the dark. Thor and Loki can only see one another because of the four torches bordering their fighting zone. One could hear a pin drop, that is, if Loki wasn't slurping Thor's cock like a starving beggar. Thor's eyes are closed and he groans from the pleasure. Loki's field of vision is full of Thor.

Thor roars when he releases into Loki's mouth. A crack of thunder booms in the distance. Loki pulls off of Thor's cock, not a drop spilled.

"Did I earn my reward?" Loki asks with hooded eyes. Thor merely grunts an affirmation and gets down to wrestle Loki onto his back. Loki doesn't put up much of a fight. Boots get kicked off and hands rake over globes of exposed flesh as trousers are pushed down and then pushed off. Loki wraps his long milky legs around Thor's bronzed golden hips, baring his opening for Thor to penetrate.

"So wet and eager for me." Thor can feel Loki's juices seeping out of his hole.

"Such a beast. Conquer me you…if you can." Loki goads him

"You're going to regret challenging me." Thor pushes in. Loki arches into the sweet stretch.

"Oh so tight. So beautiful. Who do you belong to?" Thor thrusts hard into Loki to punctuate the question.

"Oh! Oooooh. I'm not sure. Maybe you need to fuck me a little harder." Loki leers at Thor with narrowed eyes. Thor fucks him even harder and faster making Loki scream and moan like a virgin working her first night at a whorehouse. Thor is a feral animal claiming his mate. Sweat drips from his brow as he engages in his favorite aerobic exercise.

"Thor! Oh god! Oh god yes! Right there yes! Harder love! I want to feel it for a week!"

"Fuck I love you! ERHH!" He growls and dips his head down to bite Loki on the neck. Loki reaches between them to touch himself but Thor growls again.

"No! You'll come on my cock alone!" Thor orders. Loki whimpers.

"Please. Please Thor!" Thor grabs Loki's legs and tosses them over his shoulders, changing the angle. He pounds even deeper, striking that bundle of nerves like a hammer hitting a nail over and over again. Loki is a begging pleading mess and his cock is red, swollen, and leaking. He feels his toes go numb in pleasure, and the muscles in his calves, and then his thighs seize. Loki howls like a wolf when his seed spurts out. His hole flutters, vibrates, and squeezes tight making Thor follow right behind him. Thor collapses on top of him, out of breath and exhausted.

For a moment there is quiet and then…the crowd goes wild. The men erupt in cheers and applause. Thor and Loki whip their heads to their direction, surprised and a little sheepish, but not much. They chuckle and look at one another.

"I love you Loki Laufeyson."

"And I you Thor Thundercock."

XxXxXxXx

Word of Thor's virility spreads like wild fire. Tales will be told for generations of the Crown Prince's skill at fucking. It did not take long for the rumor of Thor's condition to reach Odin's ears either and it was no surprise when he was called before his father to either confirm or deny the allegations.

"Thor I have been hearing some rumors about you and Loki and of your intimacies." Odin says.

"Forgive us father. Loki and I were feeling especially randy that night. We did not think we would draw such a large crowd."

"But you knew there was going to be a large crowd. It was a festival."

"Oh! Oh the festival on Jotunnheim. Right."

"Which public intimacy were you referring to?"

"That one! Of course!" Thor lies. Odin squints at him with his one good eye but decides to let it go.

"Well, there is wide spread belief on Jotunnheim that you are the new fertility god and that Loki is not the only person in your marriage that conceived that day. Is this true? Are you pregnant?" Odin asks.

"Aye." Thor's shoulders slump. It's not like he could keep this a secret for very long. Odin notices Thor's deflated and shamed body language.

"Thor?"

"Yes father."

"You know the activity that lead to your condition is far more common than most pretend. You'll be the object of ridicule for a little while, but in time people will cease to care."

"Thank you father. May I go now?"

"Go on, and take care of yourself and that child."

"I will."

Odin made the formal declaration of Thor's new status as the fertility god during court the next day. His pregnancy was also announced to the cheers and jubilation of the people. Much gambled money exchanged hands then.

Part of Thor's new duties as the fertility god is to oversee the spring planting of the crops. Like Jotunnheim, Asgard used to have its own version of a fertility festival. However, it has not had one since the last fertility god died and those events were not as public or straight forward as what Loki's people practice. This year will be different at the spring fair. Thor must brew up a batch of fertility potion. The good stuff. Asgard's birth rate has been on a steep decline and the kingdom is long overdue for a baby boom.

Thor will have to host two ceremonies, one just for women and one just for men. Those that believe themselves barren will come and Thor will use his powers to restore them. The people will then depart to their homes to try for children.

Thor accepts his new role with hesitation. The topic of babies is constantly being chattered about now in his presence. Frigga can only giggle at her golden son's plight. But Thor's ambivalence about all this is replaced the instant the first time he feels his child move within him.

"I felt it!" Thor looks up from his plate of food with amazement. His hand goes to his small imperceptible belly and he rubs it.

"What did it feel like?" Loki asks.

"Like a flutter. Like a butterfly."

"Aye. I have been having those sensations as well." Loki says.

"For how long?"

"Just a couple of days. I wasn't sure at first what it was. Something about it is magical is it not?"

"Aye." Thor looks about to burst to tears. He rests his forehead against Loki's, sharing his air and holding his hand. "Thank you."

"You needn't do so. It was always your destiny to become the fertility god."

"Then that means you and I were destined for each other."

"Perhaps." Loki smiles at that. Yes, destiny can be a wonderful thing.

XxXxXx

Thor and Loki both moan in pleasure as the palace servants massage their sore aching pregnant bodies.

"Oh Norns I never thought anything outside the battlefield could make my back ache so much." Thor groans.

"This is divine." Loki hums.

"Oh Norns not again." Thor whines. The child is using his bladder like it is a waterbed. Thor rolls off the massage table in an awkward fashion and waddles to the nearest privy. He doesn't just have to pee. The baby is also causing pressure on his prostate. These days Thor is semi-erect all the time. He can't think straight when he feels the need to come every second of everyday. Loki does not appear to have this problem.

Thor tries not to shriek in embarrassment as his stream of urine veers sideways straight at the wall. He curses his frustrations under his breath and for the fourth time today he takes himself in hand to clear the clog in his cock. It takes several moments to switch gears so to speak. Once he is in the right frame of mind he starts stroking his engorged shaft hoping to deflate it as fast as possible. It doesn't take long.

"Ohhhhhh!" Thor groans much louder than he intended. The servants and Loki surely heard that.

When Thor emerges from the bathroom Loki quirks an eyebrow at him. _Again Thor? Really_? Thor shoots him back a quiet expression of annoyance. _Yes really! I can't help it!_ He gets back on the table to let the servants work his front. Now that he thinks about it he is glad he did that before the doing this. He closes his eyes and relaxes as soothing oils are rubbed into his skin. The scent of sandalwood and roses perfumes the air. The soft pillows cradling his back are wonderful. Multiple hands are rubbing and raking over his chest, thighs, belly, and arms. Thor's eyes pop open.

"Loki?"

"Yes Thor." Loki sounds almost asleep.

"I need it again."

"What?"

"I need your help again."

"Already?"

"Yes already!" Thor sits up and climbs off the table again. Loki does as well, irritated that his massage was cut short.

"That will be all for today ladies. We thank you. Your hands are magical objects in their own right."

"Thank you my lords." The ladies curtsy and take their leave. When the door shuts Loki turns round to face Thor, agitation etched into his face.

"You just released in the bathroom, which everyone heard by the way. How can you need to come again so soon? I don't understand it!"

"The pressure is too much Loki! I can't take it! For days now I've been in a constant state of arousal."

"I know. I love fucking just as much as the next person Thor but I'm **sore.** " Loki's arms are crossed.

"I'm not asking for that but I need…I need to be drained." Thor's cheeks get puffy and red as tears spill out of his eyes.

"Alright. Get back on the table and get on all fours." Loki huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Thank you." Thor sniffles. Thor thinks Loki is going to take him but the table is narrow and Loki does not trust that the table is stable enough to support such activities. Not to mention that Loki has become very clumsy and his center of balance is completely off. Trying to keep a rhythm while keeping the table balanced is not a feat he can manage right now. Loki simply kneels between Thor's legs and buries his fingers in his husband's hole.

"Oh Loki. Oh thank you love." Thor sighs in relief as long strings of come leak out of his raging cock. Loki rolls his eyes put presses at the spot that makes his husband moan. He watches Thor's cock with fascination. All the veins on it are very pronounced and even twitching a bit. It even seems more swollen and fat. The come though really gets Loki's attention. There is so much of it. Loki realizes it would have been prudent to put a bowl under Thor but it is too late. He doesn't want to stop to get up and get one and Thor wouldn't appreciate that either. They are just going to have to make a mess. Thor is bucking onto Loki's fingers and Loki wonders then how much of his hand Thor can take. He's so open right now.

Loki leans over and is just barely able to snatch the massage oil on the stand next to the table. He opens it and pours a lot of it onto his hand. He inserts a third finger, eliciting a happy moan from Thor.

"Thor? Would you like me to put more of my hand inside of you? I could try to get my whole fist in there if you wish? Do you want to try that?"

"Mmmm. Ergh. More." Thor grunts. A low thin stream of come is dripping out of Thor now. Loki presses in a fourth finger. "Oh Loki."

"You love being fucked in the ass don't you Thor?" Loki says in a gentle encouraging tone.

"Mmmm. Loki."

"I want to hear you say it Thor." Loki says lightly. "Would you like me to fist you Thor?"

"Mmmm. Loki please."

"Please what darling? It's alright Thor. Do you know how beautiful you look right now? Your soften skin is stretch tight around me and yet hungry for more. Your body is glistening with oil. I could just slide my whole hand inside you. All you have to do is ask me love."

"Please fist fuck me please!" Thor begs. Loki moves his thumb and presses slowly into Thor's entrance. Thor groans as the thumb goes in past the joint, and then it is in. Loki is buried up to his wrist in Thor's ass.

"Oh Thor. You're so beautiful like this." Loki moves his hand, stretching Thor inside. Little by little Loki goes deeper. Loki rubs and strokes Thor from the inside and then decides to reach around and touch him on the outside as well. Thor's little thin string of come becomes a thick rope as his dick spurts in waves of unending orgasm.

"Loki!" Thor keens and whines. Finally Thor stops spilling seed and he whimpers from overstimulation. Loki gently removes his hands from Thor's body. The pool of seed beneath Thor is obscene.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor and Loki waddled into the feasting hall holding hands. Their skin glows with the beauty and radiance that pregnancy provides. Everyone looks to them with reverence and respect. They take their places and many trays of the best food are brought before them. They are ravenous. Loki attacks a turkey leg with all the grace of Henry VIII. Thor is even worse. Odin looks over and sees a bowl of creamed peas and decides he would like a helping. Thor snarls at him like a rabid dog. Odin snatches his hand back in shock.

"You didn't need to eat those anyway dear. You're getting soft in the middle." Frigga teases. Odin just looks at his son like he's the star attraction at a side show.

"This is why women have the babies." Odin mutters to Frigga. She giggles.

"The birth draws near. They need their strength." The meal continues and the couple eats everything within reach. Both men belch heartily when done. The people in the feasting hall pay no mind when the two princes doze off at the dinner table. But as the night wears on Thor starts buzzing away like a chainsaw, startling Loki awake. Loki rubs his eyes and shakes Thor's shoulder.

"Darling. Darling we need to get to bed."

XxXxXxXx

It is two in the morning when Loki feels the ripple of muscle over the surface of his belly. He sits up on his elbows and inspects his belly button which is leaking.

"Thor! Thor wake up! Thor it's time, wake up!" Loki shoves his husband.

"Huh? What? What is it?"

"The baby is coming."

"Oh….mmm….Heimdall! Send the healers here." Thor rolls out of bed to get dressed when he feels a sharp stabbing pain in his gut that brings him to his knees.

"Ah!"

"Thor? Thor what's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach hurts." Thor grunts.

"I think yours is ready also."

"But I wanted to hold your hand through the labor."

"I don't think that is going to happen now Thor."

"But I wanted you to hold my hand during my delivery."

"I'm sorry darling. We are both in for a rough night." Loki says. The hole in his belly button stretches a little wider as a contraction hits, causing it to form a blood bubble which makes a small unattractive gurgling sound. Loki sneers at it in disgust.

The doors to their rooms fly open and Frigga and Lady Eir are there along with a swarm of healers to usher the princes to the birthing ward. Thor is still hunched over in pain and two male healers help pull him to his feet and half carry him from the room. Frigga places a damp cloth over Loki's leak and holds his hand as she walks with him.

"Thank you. I'd rather not leave a trail that the palace servants would have to wipe up." Loki says.

"Yes childbirth can be quite mortifying. Almost every one of these people here knows what my lady bits look like."

"Well at least in our cases the children will not be coming out the same way they went in."

"Praise the Norns for that." Frigga chuckles. They get to the birthing ward and Loki climbs onto the birthing bed on all fours and remains in that position. This is the way the Jotunn give birth.

Thor is taken to the soul forge for an internal look at the position of the baby. Lady Eir brings up the golden mist that shows the inner workings of Thor's body. The babe is tangled in Thor's upper intestines.

"Ah, the child is trying to break free. This is dangerous. We must cut her out now."

"Her?" Thor asks.

"Aye my prince. It is a girl child." She says. One of the other healers steps forth with a small bottle of blue black liquid. She places her hand under Thor's head to tip it up.

"Drink this down my prince. It will take away all of your pain so that we may cut." Thor sips down the bitter potion. The affects kick in right away. Thor can't feel a thing which is strangely unsettling.

"My prince we are going to wrap your eyes now so that you are not tempted to look down at your open body. The sight of seeing one's self in such a state can be traumatizing. You will be tempted to look, especially when the baby is pulled out, but I must ask you not to do so. Once your wound is closed we can remove the blindfold and let you see your child. Do you understand?"

"Aye. I will obey."

"Good we will begin." Thor can only see darkness but he can hear everything. He feels a slight pressure in his abdominal area. It is strange. Thor has been impaled by a sword before. He'd managed to kill his foe and survive. Having a foreign object, or in this case hands, inside him is strangely familiar.

"Martha unwrap this portion first. We don't want to damage his intestines trying to free her." A few more seconds go by.

"Oh! Oh my god she's beautiful!" Frigga coos by Thor's bedside. "I'm going to wash her off son, I'll be right back." Frigga pats Thor's hand and is gone. The blindfold covering Thor's eyes is damp with his tears. He wants to see her but he can feel Lady Eir fiddling around with his insides so he stays as he is. The sound of his daughter crying fills the room then. It is the loudest most wonderful thing in all the nine realms.

"What does she look like?" Thor's voice cracks and his sobs spill out.

"She's beautiful. She has thick black hair and purple eyes. Her skin is ice blue and very attractive. She has the most delicate swirling bloodlines on her skin. She's going to break hearts."

"I want to hold her."

"Not yet my prince. Soon." It takes far longer to put Thor back together than it did to cut him open. As he is waiting Frigga takes the baby into the next room to Loki who is panting through another contraction. Loki still has a few hours to go before his child makes an appearance.

"Oh my fates in Valhalla! She is so beautiful!" Loki sobs as he pets his daughter's head. "I wish I could hold you little one but daddy is busy at the moment." Loki's whole body trembles from strain. It feels like an eternity but finally Thor hears Lady Eir snip the thread of the incision and pulls his tunic back down. The blindfold is removed from his eyes and pillows are placed behind him to help prop him up.

His darling daughter is placed into his arms. She looks up at him, wide eyed and scrutinizing.

"Oh she takes after Loki. Look at that face! I love you more than sunshine little one. My little Hela."

"You are not to leave the bed without assistance, nor should that assistance be Loki since he will be recovering as well." Lady Eir orders.

"We've already arranged for a couple of servants to bunk in our chambers with us for the next fortnight." Thor says.

"That is wise my prince." The healer leaves to tend to Loki. Thor holds his baby for about an hour until sleep becomes too much for him. Frigga removes the child in his arms and lets her son sleep. She goes back into Loki's room and closes the door behind her to muffle the sound of Loki's pants and grunts. He has been given a pain potion, but it's only a fraction of what Thor was given. Loki must still feel the contractions to know when to push.

The hole in Loki's belly is 5cm wide now and a tuft of black hair can be seen down deep inside the fleshy tunnel. Amniotic fluid continues to leak from the opening. Bowls are filled, emptied, and replaced as the hours pass. Finally the moment comes when the opening is large enough and Loki must use his birthing muscles to push the child out. Gravity is a good helper too.

"AHHHHH!" Loki yells as the head bursts out.

"That's it Loki. One more push!" Frigga dabs his sweaty forehead dry with a towel.

"AHHHHHH!" The child slips out onto the mattress and is snatched up by the healers for a thorough examination and cleaning.

"It's a boy."

"Look at those purple eyes." One of the healers praises. Where little Hela's eyes are purple throughout and without any white, little Vali has piercing violet eyes reminiscent of Thor. His skin is pink as well.

"10 lbs. 3 ounces." The healer announces.

"Big boy." Frigga says.

"I wonder if that is the Jotunn genes or the Thor genes." Loki says. "I'll have to make a little amulet for Hela to keep her cool since she has my blue skin." The afterbirth slides out of him then and healers surround him to clean and care for him. He'll have to wear the traditional mother's belt that all Jotunns wear after childbirth. It looks much like a cummerbund, but absorbent and protective of the hole in Loki's stomach. It will take weeks to shrink back down to its original size. Well, near its original size. Loki's days of six pack abs are over.

The new daddies get some well-earned rest, sleeping most of the daylight away. It is just as well. Both of the newborns are hungry night owls. Loki firm flat chest swells and becomes painful as his milk comes in and he develops little tits. Thor, however, is able to produce milk without swelling. The appearance of his pectoral muscles isn't affected at all. Loki can't help but get jealous.

The one bonus of both of them having milk is that they are able to take turns getting sleep as one is able to feed both children. Several weeks after the birth Loki awakens one morning to find Thor, not the babies, nursing from his breast.

"Thor?"

"I was curious. The flavor is not that interesting but I love the way your flesh feels in my mouth." Thor applies soft suction to Loki's engorged leaking nipple. The sensation sends a frisson of lust straight to his cock. It's been a while.

"Wait Thor! I'm gross. I did shower yesterday and I smell like curled vomit milk. I need a hot bath and a good scrub before we do anything intimate."

"Nonsense. Why bathe when you'll simply have to do so again. Besides, you look ravishing with your hair all wild like that." Thor latches onto Loki's left breast again and suckles him while a hand wanders south and strokes Loki's hardened shaft. Loki is halfway to finding his ecstasy when their playtime is interrupted by a pair of hungry cries. Both men groan in frustration.

"Well, since you have sufficiently drained me, you'll have to feed them this time." Loki says.


End file.
